


【糊弄】五星恋爱

by Supernongnong_young



Category: hn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernongnong_young/pseuds/Supernongnong_young





	【糊弄】五星恋爱

胡先煦*陈立农（CP冷，但真香）  
（沙雕）校园恋，双向暗恋，小甜饼  
在看完过《Hi室友》之后食用效果最佳（拇指  
圈地自萌不上升，我流OOC  
本来说只搞一次限时CP但是这是“太阳农新歌计划”活动里富婆点的，嗯，希望你们能喜欢  
可以参考的BGM戳这里《我想》

（一）  
A大，学生宿舍二栋，男生寝室603。  
正在进行一场没有硝烟但惨绝人寰的战争。  
从那个房间里是不是爆发出来的大喝和爆笑就能窥探到战况之激烈。  
因为又是603寝两周一度的——火鸡面之夜。  
“大爷，你跟你讲，仄个火鸡面加汤汁，剪刀石头布，一人一口。”  
陈立农说着已经举起手臂，一句话把刚被辣得不行想要退出舞台的王彦霖给激回来了——幼稚又中二的台湾小男生把划拳吃面拔高到了另一个高度，“男人的决斗！”  
“来。”东北男人绝不认怂。  
第一轮，陈立农剪刀，王彦霖布。  
“吃！”陈立农指着玻璃大碗，自以为Man帅有型实际上真的三岁不能更多了。  
王彦霖暴风吸入了一口火鸡面，辣得脸红脖子粗，“再来！”  
第二轮，陈立农剪刀，王彦霖石头。  
“吃！”王彦霖更大声地得瑟着给出指令，还哼起了小曲衬托陈立农的悲惨遭遇，“一时失志不免怨叹，一时落魄不免…🎵”  
正在吃面的陈立农被王彦霖落井下石的歌声弄得想笑，不小心呛了一下，辣味进了喉道，一下子咳得上气不接下气。  
“别吃了别吃了都辣出汗了！”胡先煦一开始还能在旁边拍手叫好，可是真的看到陈立农被呛得眼角通红嘴唇也辣得像是摸了口红似的还是止不住心疼，连忙把自己早就准备好的矿泉水递过去。  
“来继续啊！”正在电脑前码字的中文系单良起哄着加码，作为校报武侠小说人气连载写手，他的创作源泉可都来自于这群活宝，吃个面都像醉酒一样那么江湖义气，妙哉妙哉。  
“爱拼才会赢！”王彦霖加注。  
“爱拼才会赢！”陈立农不服。  
第三轮，陈立农胜。  
“为专业荣誉而战！”工科代表王彦霖撸起袖子要求继续，他可是这个宿舍唯一学了概率论的人，就不信运气那么差。  
胡先煦又觉得好笑可是又为陈立农的嗓子着急，“你可别石头剪刀布了，拉低整个专业的运气值。”  
本来是想阻止一个小朋友和一个大龄小朋友继续瞎闹，可是真的看到陈立农兴致勃勃地满眼笑意的模样胡先煦也由着他去了。  
没想到自己的毒奶真的一语成谶。  
第四轮，陈立农胜。  
第五轮，陈立农胜。  
然后火鸡面吃完了，本届冠军得主——陈立农。  
王彦霖整个人像是着了火一样跑到阳台上吹冷风物理降温去了，胡先煦看着吃火鸡面吃上头的陈立农笑得在椅子上直跺脚的样子只觉得心里有什么酸酸甜甜的气泡咕嘟咕嘟一直往上冒，推着人赶紧去洗漱去了。  
“完蛋Ne，感觉嘴巴都没资觉了。”  
“叫你不吃了你还吃，拿着…草莓牛奶只剩下这一瓶了啊。”  
“谢谢先煦。”  
“其实还有更解辣的，要不你张嘴我帮你吹吹？”  
胡先煦尽量让自己的语气不像一个慌乱的流氓，但是当他凑近陈立农的时候对方还没怎么样呢自己的心跳就已经慌乱到不行了。  
“你快先去洗澡啦！”陈立农只当他是开玩笑，咬着牛奶吸管把胡先煦推进浴室，脸上的微红也不知道是因为害羞还是单纯刚刚被辣的。  
宿舍这两个人从开学就这样腻腻歪歪的嘴上没把门惯了还是整栋宿舍都知道的“恩爱夫妻”所以四个人都没觉得这样的相处有什么不对劲。  
只有胡先煦自己知道。  
刚刚他其实还悄悄把陈立农喝过水的杯子自己也用了，所以洗澡的时候也感觉自己脸还是热的，但是一看到浴室门口陈立农站在那里等他的影子，胡先煦就觉得更热了。  
这是他暗恋室友的第103天。  
他是真的喜欢陈立农。

在遇见陈立农之前，胡先煦一直觉得，自己肯定是个直男。  
从小到大他喜欢的都是女孩子，不过他是个看着大大咧咧实则敏感纤细的男生，有过暗恋的经历也都没说出口过，让那些小心思的种子自己烂在肚子里。  
一直到终于成年了高三毕业了才许愿自己要认真谈一段不负青春的恋爱。  
就连许愿的时候思路也是无比直男的，他希望他的对象能有漂亮的脸蛋和诱人的身材，当然，最重要的还是在一起能开心。  
也不知道是不是胡先煦的虔诚感动了上天，十八岁那年他遇到了陈立农——盘正条顺大长腿，人帅歌甜超迷人。  
然后直到胡先煦发觉自己真的弯了时，才想起自己当时啰里八嗦想了一堆，直到把硬币投进许愿池他都忘了加个“女生“这样最基本的限定。  
可能这就是命吧。

其实一开始他和陈立农不是在宿舍第一次碰面的。  
工科复读了两年的东北小伙王彦霖，中文系游戏打得最好的复读过一年的单良，话剧系但有科相声演员的心的天津话痨扛把子胡先煦，还有法律系的台湾留忙内陈立农。  
四个不同年龄不同专业的人要不是因为都延迟报道了也不会被分到一起，所以来得最晚的陈立农到校的时候宿舍里没人，他放完东西后是在学校小礼堂和胡先煦第一次碰面的。  
第一印象并没有那么好，因为陈立农他们班要占这个地方举办第一期模拟法庭，胡先煦他们班也想要这个场地排练新生欢迎会上的节目——于是这俩人就分别被前辈委派成谈判代表。  
“仄个场地本来就一直是我们系开学先用啊！”  
其实陈立农更在理，但吃亏吃在初来乍到而且普通话不够顺溜，碰上胡先煦这种会胡搅蛮缠的，从一开始的就事论事据理力争不知怎么的就变了方向。  
“你们去申请晚一天的不就好了！反正那天我们法律系要用！”  
“真的吗宝贝儿？那不急啊如果我答应的话以后单数周这场地都归我们，双数周都归你们可以不？“  
“仄个以后再说，你快点先去把你们申请表撤销。”  
“小兄弟你（性子）这么急以后讨不到老婆的。”  
“我对女生好就行了！”  
这句话本来是陈立农被绕急了随口说的，没想到两个人在一起的很多年后胡先煦还拿这句话笑他，“对女生好还是对我好啊，哈哈？”  
反正最后两边达成了协议分配了使用时间，用胡先煦回去给学长说的话，他简直是经历了令人意想不到的艰难险阻，克服了美色的诱惑，表现出了惊人的机智和勇气才战胜了对方代表。  
学长听的云里雾里，拍着胡先煦的肩膀夸他干得漂亮，没有被法律系的狐狸精迷了眼。  
结果没几天，学长就在食堂里看见胡先煦和“法律系的狐狸精”勾肩搭背地互喂饭菜，亲密得不行。  
“诶，你仄人次东西怎么不吹吹的Ne。”  
那个眉眼弯弯的漂亮学弟甚至把饺子放在自己嘴边吹了几下才毫不避嫌地就着自己的筷子喂进了胡先煦嘴里。  
胡先煦同学一口把饺子包进去，连带着吹了五十字不带重复的彩虹屁夸赞“立农你调的调料真真太好吃了”，把对方哄的一脸小得意。  
没眼看，学长感觉受到了欺骗和秀恩爱的双重暴击。

喜欢上陈立农并不是胡先煦的本意，但这事真的…太容易了。  
陈立农很好看，虽然不是那种第一眼令人惊艳的帅气，但是让人觉得很舒服，牛奶白的皮肤，柔顺的黑发和甜甜的笑容，让他186的身高也不会给人带来任何距离感和压迫感。  
事实上恰恰相反，即使陈立农性格有些自恋臭屁时而深沉时而幼稚，却总是意外地能合胡先煦的性子，两个人才相处了几天，就感觉相见恨晚好像已经熟识了好几年一样。  
明明两个人床位连在一起每天在宿舍就有很多话可以说，却还是每天都有人在对方教室门口等着下课一起去吃饭，简直形影不离。  
两个人一起出门购物，陈立农像小管家一样算账，胡先煦就负责在旁边打岔扰乱他计算；两个人一起翘课出去看电影，胡先煦深入剧情哭得一把鼻涕一把泪的，陈立农在旁边给他递买爆米花赠送的纸巾；两个人一起出去餐厅吃饭，陈立农总是很喜欢给每一道菜评星级，胡先煦就默默记下对方的喜好；两个人一起在期末复习约定好了早起去图书馆占位置，结果胡先煦睡眼惺忪地去了，愣是没舍得把陈立农给拉起来…  
但是真的让胡先煦意识到自己对陈立农已经不止是对兄弟的喜欢的，是那次他俩从学校外买了零食回来的路上捡到一只小奶猫的经历。

是胡先煦先注意到的响动，旁晚的光线不是很好，他隐约听到路边低矮灌木丛里有悉悉簌簌的响动…还能隐隐约约看到一抹白色。  
“立农，那边好像…有东西。”  
当两个男生拨开树枝把那个奄奄一息的小东西救出来时，陈立农把它温柔地放在自己手臂上，用自己的衬衣把它包起来，“乖，没事没事我们不会伤害你，乖…”  
胡先煦攒了很多文艺的诗意的甚至非主流的句子用来描述自己的初恋，可是那一刻他脑子里一片空白。  
他只觉得路灯昏黄的灯光染出的光晕都映在这个温柔的男孩子身上。  
一阵风吹过，胡先煦感觉到自己心里的那颗种子透过松动的土壤冒出了清新的嫩芽，就心里痒痒的，甜甜的，暖暖的。  
他和陈立农打车去了最近的宠物医院，医生在给小猫做细致的清洁和检查，两个人站在房间外面隔着玻璃紧张地看。  
胡先煦对猫过敏，但他只是戴上了口罩，并没有打算离开半步。  
“嘿，你这样真的很像在产房或者儿科诊疗室外等待的父母。”胡先煦试着宽慰陈立农。  
然而下一秒，陈立农转过头来，长长的睫毛颤动着，“那孩他爸，你觉得那只猫猫该叫什么名字。”  
…论撩人，胡先煦和陈立农之间大概隔了八十个王彦霖。  
以至于为什么是胡爸农妈，那个时候一向脑瓜子灵活的胡先煦居然忘了趁机揩油。  
那只小猫最终被命名为“坚强”，陈立农甚至取出了自己一直放在手机壳里的护身符放到小猫旁边。  
那只猫被他们带回去轮流照顾，然后养在宿舍里，对此宿管金星老师选择了睁一只眼闭一只眼。

（二）  
在胡先煦意识到自己的春心萌动后，他做了一个决定。  
他做了恋爱计划，然后把这计划里每一件小事写在了小纸条上，想起来就写想起来就写，然后每完成一件事就在那个纸条上打一个勾。  
他觉得既然自己没有办法光明正大爱，但他把能给的浪漫都给了，也算对得起自己喜欢陈立农这件事。  
“你为什么不说？”升级成胡先煦情感顾问的单良觉得有点莫名其妙。  
“他…太好了。”  
胡先煦没办法和别人说清楚陈立农有多好，是那种用语言描述不出来的好…尤其是动心之后，就感觉那个人在自己世界里发光。  
爱情总是让人卑微的，胡先煦每天看着陈立农走哪儿都有一堆女生笑着和他打招呼，看他参加社团时被一堆不怀好意的学长学姐们争抢，看着他就算在模拟法庭都会收到不少爱慕者的情书和礼物…就觉得自己更不自信了。  
勤劳孝顺，聪明成熟，真诚可爱。  
虽然他也不是妄自菲薄觉得自己没魅力，更不是不知好歹地觉得陈立农对自己不够好…但他觉得陈立农简直完美，完美到没有人配得上。  
突然胡先煦的手机响了，胡先煦抹了一把脸，接起陈立农的电话就是一句“喂宝贝儿，嗯嗯我记着呢我现在就下楼…”  
然后胡先煦丢下一句，“诶不说了，我约了立农要去踩单车”就兴高采烈地出门了，单良看了看他的背影，响了响陈立农对自己说的话，觉得这两人真是绝了。  
当他问陈立农为什么喜欢胡先煦不告白的时候，陈立农认真地说胡先煦哪里都好就是不够勇敢，自己一个人的勇敢走不好两个人的路，所以他要等等看那个男孩会不会因为自己而成长一些。  
陈立农虽然年龄最小，但心里更藏得住事，心理成熟很多，单良只能说他真的太了解胡先煦了，所以也只做心理疏导，没有刻意去撮合。  
当他叹了口气准备继续码自己的论文时，王彦霖抱着一捧耀眼的向日葵就回宿舍了。  
“大爷你又买花啊？”  
“我看着好看就顺手给弟弟们买点，生活要点仪式感嘛。”  
“诶这花好看…”单良不得不感慨钢铁直男王彦霖才是宿舍活的有最有情调的男人，“其实立农每天都能收到不少女孩子送的花，不过都让小胡给扔了。”  
王彦霖皱起眉头，这年头包扎好看的花可贵呢，这些城市里长大的孩子真是不懂利用资源看一眼就扔了。  
“啊？小胡这孩子怎么回事？这多浪费啊！”  
“…”  
单良拍了拍王彦霖的肩膀友好的转移了话题，只能说这大爷是好大爷，就是反应有点慢。

其实单车有什么好踩，不过是恋爱比较好谈。  
胡先煦和陈立农没骑一会儿就忘记了看风景踏青的初衷，在陈立农的提议下居然开始了竞速比赛。  
“先煦，我们试看看谁骑得快好不好？”  
“啊？”  
“是男人就要追求速度与激情。”  
“诶你不要又自己定什么奇奇怪怪的赌约啊！喂你抢跑…！”  
两个人在绿道上巧妙地施展车技避开行人，最后原计划两小时的行程一小时就完成了，想象中微风拂面谈人生谈理想的画面全然没有，只剩下两个汗流浃背的男孩躺在河滨草坪上喘气。  
胡先煦本来只是在平复呼吸，可是不知道为什么就笑出了声。  
“你是傻逼吗，哪有人在绿道上比骑车的。”  
“我也没有骑很快啊，”陈立农侧过头去对着他笑，“就比你快一点点而已。”  
“行嘞不跟您比，您英明神武精力充沛，但您真的比我先跨上车！”  
胡先煦其实没有真的不满，他骑在陈立农后面，看着风把少年的宽大体恤吹得贴身勾勒出他窄细的腰，更别说偶尔一个回头笑得咧开一口大白牙的模样简直是青春漫画男主角本角。  
“那再来一次，我们骑回去。”陈立农却是个较真的人，他以为胡先煦觉得不公平不开心了就一下子坐起来提议道，然后被胡先煦按着肩膀又压回了草坪上。  
能和心爱的人一起躺在草地上晒太阳的美妙时光少一秒他都心疼，也就陈立农那么不解风情。  
“你自个儿骑吧。”  
“那你要走回去吗？”  
“我打车。”胡先煦说完大笑，和陈立农在草地上滚成一团，被扯断的青草散发出清冽的气息，混着暖烘烘的太阳告诉胡先煦春天来了。  
那枚破土而出的种子扎根得更深了，向着阳光伸展开了枝叶的嫩芽。

一起去踩单车✅  
一起做手工饼干✅  
一起养一只宠物✅  
一起弹吉他✅  
一起换发型剪头发✅  
一起去公园的湖划船✅  
…  
日子一天天过，从春天转眼到了冬天，胡先煦的小纸条越塞越多，他把这些青涩的小心思们一起放在一个糖果盒子里，在宿舍没人的时候自己拿出来看看，比吃了真的糖果还要甜。  
如果他喜欢的是女孩子，胡先煦一定把这堆纸条折成玫瑰花然后抱着把吉他就到楼下求爱了，可是陈立农…  
在N次做完心理建设还是在陈立农望向自己时溃不成军的胡先煦最终还是把告白咽回了肚子里，脱口而出的是，“没…没事，我最近新买了一个相机，你陪我去拍狮子座流星雨好不好。”

11月的S市已经很冷了，但当两个人坑哧吭哧地爬到山顶的时候，还是有很多志同道合的人已经早早在那里架起了设备。  
除了摄影师以外，最多的就是情侣。  
陈立农支好了帐篷，坐到胡先煦旁边看他调试相机，“你相机借我玩玩呗。”  
胡先煦对陈立农几乎是有求必应，但这一次他把相机护在怀里没交出去，“别啊我刚调好了参数，乖，下次再给你玩。”  
其实不敢交出去的原因是这个胶片相机里至少一大半的内容都和陈立农有关，如果是多人的，那一半都是拍的室友们。  
比如陈立农和王彦霖的火鸡面比赛，王大爷真的逢赌必输却陪着小朋友玩得乐此不疲，其结果就是胡先煦提前贴心地给陈立农解辣准备的酸奶水果和饮料最后大半都被王彦霖含泪吃掉了。  
胡先煦咔咔了好几张后语重心长地拍拍大爷的肩膀，“哥咱们别玩了，你不心疼你嗓子，也心疼心疼我这心意吧。”  
还有王彦霖和单良一起听早间新闻的照片，前者兴致勃勃，后者眼睛都睁不开了。  
其实这也是一段故事，单良的校报连载是武侠题材的，剧情全靠舍友推进，舍友们的比赛有多沙雕他的小说情节就有多精彩——那吃不完的火鸡面都是来催更的读者们寄给603的。  
胡先煦每次因为恋爱问题黯然失色的时候去找单良做心理疏导，单良就说“要不我给你写个超漂亮的女侠伴你左右吧”，胡先煦表示不需要“你要真想安慰我你就让上一章里给农农倒茶的那个女人领便当”，单良“…那是我女主角。”  
然而小说的男主角就是以王彦霖为原型塑造的，单良的说法是“大爷的可塑性强”，而王彦霖一直觉得那是因为他是白马王子…直到他读了几期作品发现自己是读者的快乐源泉后怒而每天把单良抓起来陪他一起听早间新闻，美曰其名熏陶一下文学素养。  
于是早上陈立农和胡先煦就得蒙着被子睡。  
不过单良晚上打游戏早起听新闻导致他白天的时间基本都要翘课补觉而需要兄弟们联合向金星老师打掩护就是后话了。  
比如托了陈立农的福，全校都知道了中文系单良同学在夏天得过风寒，在冬天遭遇中暑。  
到底是什么样的缘分让603的四个男孩子相遇。

单人的照片一般都是趁陈立农不注意偷偷拍的，因为Man帅有型男孩子不喜欢被一直拍来拍去。  
胡先煦明明有专门像学摄影的人也请教过，他也联系过，明明他的构图已经自认为很文艺了，但不知道为什么，只要镜头里出现的是陈立农，哪怕就一个懵懂的回眸，又哪怕是毫无帅哥包袱的大笑，那张照片里阳光的味道就会怦然溢出，再模糊的像素里那个男孩灿烂的笑脸都清晰地印在人心上。  
“真的，下午给你玩，听话。”胡先煦都没意识到自己的语气有多宠溺。  
吃软不吃硬的陈立农耳朵有点红火，但也没有再执着于那个相机。  
胡先煦还没有准备好让陈立农看自己心中的他，所以当流星雨真的来临之际，他红着脸拿起相机一直咔，陈立农就闭上眼睛安安静静地许愿。  
那天晚上两个人躺在帐篷里，陈立农手长腿长怎么都睡不舒适可是因为太累了还是折腾了一会儿就发出均匀的呼吸声。  
第一次有机会和他头靠头睡的胡先煦又拿出手机悄悄拍了几张陈立农的睡颜，然后趁着那人熟睡时在被子下悄悄握了会儿他的手。

（三）  
当王彦霖陪着胡先煦去洗照片却被告知那个胶片因为保存不当见了次光所以什么都洗不出来时，胡先煦登时红了眼眶，然后蹲在地上就哭了。  
王彦霖当时吓得不轻，赶紧拉着兄弟起来拍拍他的背，“没事没事我们再拍…”  
胡先煦真的哭得收都收不住。  
一来他是真的心疼那些照片，满满的都是回忆，每一帧都值得拿出来在苦多乐少的人生里细细咀嚼人生宝贵四年里收获的单纯情谊。  
二是…他觉得这个胶片真的就像他和陈立农的爱情，一见光就死了。  
胡先煦本来就是个敏感的男生，他虽然受着科学教育长大是个无神论者，但不影响他心里那些个难得的春花秋月夏蝉难得的镜水梨花春雨不存在——他心里最宝贝最文艺的部分都和陈立农有关，他没有办法不把这倒霉的事和他没说出口的爱情联想到一块去。  
这些照片即是他感情的记录，也是他感情的写照，照片被毁，胡先煦感觉自己的恋爱更是不可能了。  
那些甜的酸的记忆，那些让自己忍不住傻笑又忍不住泪目的过往，全都像那流星一样转瞬即逝，最后自己连个纪念都捞不着。  
胡先煦觉得自己从来没有这么难过过。  
他直到回到宿舍眼睛都是肿的，把自己丢进被子里不见人，上完晚课的陈立农回来时觉得他很反常只能偷偷问那两位发生了什么。  
那天夜里十二点过的时候，胡先煦睡得迷迷糊糊的，突然手机提示音响了一下。  
他还是习惯性地抓过来划开了屏幕，然后发现是自己两米开外的陈立农。  
【先煦你也不要太难过啦】  
【我没事儿了…是我自己太傻逼了打开过那相机一次】  
胡先煦其实真的已经缓过来一些了，他知道陈立农不太擅长安慰人肯定是抓心挠肝打了又删好久的草稿才最终这么晚了笨拙地用最质朴的语言表达关心。  
只是两个人明明就只隔着两床被子，居然还这样各自窝在床上用手机聊天，挺傻的，另外两个室友难得早睡，给他们一种…仿佛偷情的快乐？  
【那个流星雨，我们下次还可以看啊】  
胡先煦感觉自己的眼睛被黑暗里的手机屏幕刺得有点痛，他揉了揉眼睛，总觉得指尖都因为陈立农发来的这句话而在颤抖。  
【小傻瓜，狮子座流星雨周期有三十多年呢】  
胡先煦吸了吸鼻子，陈立农这小孩就是想一出是一出的，流星雨之王哪有那么容易碰见，所以自己才那么惋惜。  
手机又震动了一下，这一次依然只有一句话，但是胡先煦感觉自己读了好多遍才真正读懂意思。  
【所以呢？我们不会在一起看吗】  
胡先煦抹了把眼泪恨自己为什么那么爱哭，可是泪意涌上来时真的忍不住，他很想掀开被子去看陈立农的表情，他很想开灯大声问陈立农他说这句话的意思，他很想化成一颗微尘飘进陈立农的浩瀚星海知道对方到底把自己摆在什么位置。  
【会，我们会在一起】

然后胡先煦猛地掀开被子，打开手机的手电筒利索地爬下床，用纸巾胡乱揉了揉鼻子，打开自己桌子上那个放慢小纸条的糖果盒。  
他一刻都不想再等待，一刻都不想再忍耐。  
那颗在他心里生根发芽的种子，现在已经结出了花骨朵，在这漆黑寒冷的夜，马上就要结出闪亮的星星。  
胡先煦相信自己这次不是自作多情，相信他和陈立农…真的会在一起。  
他抚摸了一把小纸条，却突然发现这些小纸条上多了不属于自己字迹的痕迹。  
这些字后面都被评了星级。  
是陈立农的习惯。  
也只有那个可爱的小朋友，一笔一画认真地画星星然后涂成实心。  
胡先煦猛然抬头，陈立农坐在自己床上对着他笑，轻声说了句，“仄不怪我哦，我是晚上打扫寝室的时候帮你收拾桌子偶然看到的…”  
陈立农总是任劳任怨地承包着宿舍大部分清洁工作，他一边苦恼着怎么安慰胡先煦，一边意外地看到了胡先煦一盒子的小秘密。  
胡先煦哪里舍得怪他，他站在陈立农的椅子上，捧着那一盒小纸条靠在陈立农上铺的栏杆处，他就着电筒的光凑近了俯身的陈立农，只觉得空气里都是对方甜甜的牛奶沐浴露的香气。  
“宝贝儿，为什么都是四星半？”  
“因为…你还有话没有说啊。”  
陈立农笑着低下头，胡先煦站在椅子上身体前倾，两个人额头靠在一起，然后接吻的影子被电筒的光投到墙上。  
“我喜欢你。”  
让胡先煦终于在陈立农耳畔说出这四个字时，陈立农拉过胡先煦的手，软软地在他手心画了半颗星星。

五星级恋爱，缺你不行，不是你更不行。

END

番外一：  
如果这个故事里面四字大佬有姓名，估计两百个字就结束了。  
易烊千玺在学校食堂里遇见了陈立农，他听说过这个人，因为自己室友胡先煦天天把他挂在嘴边上“立农可迷人了。”  
然后在胡先煦来找自己一起吃饭时，易烊千玺一步迈上前，对陈立农说，“立农，我室友胡先煦喜欢你想追你，给个面子。”  
然后糊弄两人原地爆炸，你大佬还是你大佬。

番外二：  
我也不知道为什么群里总有人逼我开车  
天啊，糊弄也能开车？

真正的END


End file.
